Hurt leg
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: These are some rendom stroies that me and my friends came up with at school. Hope you like them. Please review and tell me of any little storys you want me to make for you.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt leg

An: these are just some random stories of Ed and Roy that me and my friends made when we where done with our SOL. I really hope you like them and yes they are going to be sorter then a normal story but that is because it is a lot of different kinds. Please review and tell me if you would like me to write a random story about something that has to do with Ed annoying the hell out of Roy…or something like that. Enjoy. Oh, this first one is made by my friend Sarah.

**Story 1: Hurt leg**

It was late at night one rain day as Roy sat at his desk finishing some paper work, or more like doodling all over it, when he herd a thing of footsteps coming down the hall. _Hmmmm…that's funny, I should be the only one here. I wonder who it could be_. Roy was about to get up when the door burst open and there stood a very socked and mite I add wet, Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Ah, Fullmetal. What brings you here" Roy asked as he sat back in his chair eyeing the little boy (Not so much little since he is know 19 but still)

He got no answer as Ed went and sat down on the one of the black couches in his office. He took off his coat and threw it down some where as he lifted up is right pants leg. Roy eyes widened when he saw an amount of blood on his leg still dripping down from what looked like a big cut. Roy quickly got up, got some bandages, kneeled down and wrapped it around Eds hurt leg trying to make the bleeding stop.

"How did this happen Fullmetal" Roy asked as he looked up at the boy whose golden eyes where covered by his long blond bags.

Again, he got no answer

Roy sighed, he then tried again "Edward…" Roy asked in a soft town using the blondes first name for the first time in a long time

Ed looked up at Roy with no expression in his face. His eyes looked like they where off in a nowhere land, distance from reality. Roy was about to try again when he felt a hand come up behind his head and pushed him toward the blonde. Roy then felt a pair of soft lips touch his as Ed kissed him. Roy's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed as he got into the kiss and kissed back with more passion. His tongue then slipped out of his mouth as he put his hands around Ed's waist and started licking at Ed's bottom lip asking for an invitation into it. Ed opened his mouth with out hesitation to it. After a fue minutes of making out Roy pulled away and looked at the golden eyes that he adored.

"What was that for" Roy asked as he brushed away a fue stands of blonde hair from Eds face

"Well…I really like you" Ed said as a blush crossed his face

Roy just smiled as he leaned his forehead on Eds. "Well…I really love you too" Ed then smiled up at him and gave him a quick loving kiss

"Know tell me, how did you get that cut on your leg"

"Oh…well Al got made at me and made me run all the way down here to tell you how I feel about you and at first I wasn't going to but then he got violent and cut my leg. He said he would do more if I didn't get my ass over here pronto" Ed said as he scratched the back of his neck grinning

Roy started laughing as he sat next to his now blond lover and pulled him onto his lap. "But aren't you happy he did that" Roy asked as he nuzzled his face in Eds hair taking in the sent of strawberry shampoo.

"Yes" Ed said as he turned to face Roy "Yes I am" Ed said as he kissed Roy deeply running his tongue all around Roy's mouth with Roy doing the same

Ed decided that next time his brother tells him something and to go do something…he will what until he gets violent to do it.

An: there and I hope you like it. Yes it is like 740 words but as I said these are _short _random stories. Yes I underlined short because that's what Ed is…short. (Ducks Eds fists)

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROAT MIDGIT

Me: That's not what I said. Now, I will most likely be going a story ever day so keep on checking in. See you soon


	2. Chapter 2: Funny Memories

**Hi. I wanted to apologize if some of you read a story called Watermelon Lip gloss and my last update sounded something like that. I have not read it so I don't know how much it is like that. If it is I will take it off or change it. And if I did take off my last chapter called _strawberry lip gloss_ before you read this then you haven't read it and don't know what I am talking about. Once again I am sorry but I didn't write that one and will ask my friend where she got the idea. Thank you for telling me (bows over and over again). This one is of my own creation and not my friends so I hope it is not like another story.**

**Chapter Two: Funny Memories**

Roy was sitting out in his back yard just looking at the stars when he heard the foot steps of his lover walk up and sit beside him, snuggling up to his arm, breathing out a sigh. He looked down at Edo and smiled as he lifted his hand to stroke the soft blond bangs.

"Roy-san"

"Yes Edo-chan" Roy asked as he kissed the top of Edo's head making Ed blush.

"Do you remember how we got together" Ed asked as he sat back in the chair and looked up at the sky

Roy laughed "Yes I remember. That was a very weird day" Roy said as he smiled at the memory

Flashback 

Ed was working in the library one day researching on the stone when his neck started to really hurt. He put down his book and started to rub it.

"I hate this. Why must it always be my neck that in pain" he growled as he tried to rub away the pain. He then felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and started rubbing them. Ed had to admit it felt really nice. He sighed as he closed his eyes and let the figure of the person to there job.

"You like Fullmetal"

Ed's eyes shout open as he turned to see Roy standing behind him, smiling down at him. Ed blushed but then quickly turned away picking his book back up. He heard lafter as it went by his ear. He hurd a chair being pulled out beside him and the scoted back in when someone sat in it

"What are you doing"

Ed looked up and saw Roy looking at his notebook and the book he was reading. Ed jerked it away so he couldn't see what he was reading.

"Nothing that concerns you" Ed snapped as he got up to go get another book. He of course had to stand on a stool because he is so short (Ed: I will kill you for that). After he got the book he lost his balance and fell backwards. He expected to fall on the hard floor but got caught in the arms of something soft.

Ed looked up to see who his catcher was and came face to face with Roy. Ed started to blush and tried to move away but Roy only pulled him closer. Ed looked up at him to see Roy closing down on him and then he felt a pair of soft lips touch his in a soft but loving kiss.

Ed eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe that his commanding officer was kissing him. He blushed but he had to admit to himself that for a long time he had as crush on the colonel. His eyelid slowly closed over his golden eyes as he began to kiss back. He felt Roy's tongue run across his lower lip which he gave entrance to as he moaned into Roy's mouth. The tongues played a passionate dance as Ed's hands found the way in to raven hair and one of Roy's hands traveled up to Ed's head and unbraided his hair.

When air became a need they pulled apart slowly and Ed opened his eyes to look into the colonels black soft ones. They foreheads touched as the rested there heads against one another and stared at each other.

"Why did you do that" Ed asked after a while, breaking the silence

"Why do you think I did it"

Ed blushed because he new he would sound like a perky school girl for saying it this way but this is what he really hoped was the reason

"You…like me"

Roy shock his head

"No"

Ed sighed as he turned his head to look away from Roy. He tried to step away from Roy but only got pulled closer. He looked into the black eyes finding a emotion that was hard to describe but it was one that he never ever saw.

"I don't like you Ed…I love you"

Ed eyes widened as he gasped he didn't know what to say so he leaned forward and gave the colonel another sweet kiss before pulling away

"I love you too" Ed said smiling

End of flashback

"Do you ever regret that" Ed asked

Roy shock his head no as he pulled Ed into his lap and rested his head on top of Ed's

"No…I am happy" ed smiled. Then something hit Roy

"I forgot to ask you. What were you reading about in the library anyway"

"Do you really want to know" Ed said as he blushed

Roy nodded as Ed sighed

"Well I found this book on flame alchemists and it was about how to…to…"

"Yes" Roy asked

Ed lifted his head and whispered something in his ear that made Roy blush "Where did someone get a book like that"

"I don't know" Ed said as he layed his head back down on Roy's chest. "But it said it was the property of Hughes"

**HTi&7t8&87(76(&**

Well here you go and I hope you like it. For anyone reading my SetoxJoey story I will be updating it soon but I keep on having these major writing blocks so please bear with me. Please review for this story thanks.

CANDY IS SPIFFY!


	3. Chapter 3: He is DEAD

**Well here is another chapter and I really hope you like it. I got the idea from one of my friends after my math exam which I wasn't supose to take in the first place but I got a B on it so...anyway. Please read. ****  
**

**Chapter 3: He is dead**

"I am going to FUCKING kill him after this" Everyone in the hospital turned there heads as they head the shouts of a very angry blonde boy coming from the ER room (I think that's what they call it).

Roy, being the idiot that he is, got Ed pregnant (don't ask me how just…use your imagination) and Ed kept on saying that he was going to ether kill him or kill someone else and Roy, knowing Ed for a long time, new that he kept to his threats.

Roy was sitting in the waiting room with Hawkeye, Hughes, Fury, and Havoc and they would not stop laughing at him every time he shuddered from one of Ed threats.

"I still can't believe you got the little chibi pregnant" Havoc said as he still laughed

"Maybe you can go in a calm him down I mean…it was your fault" Hawkeye said

"Hey, I don't know how it happened it just did so don't blame me for it but it may be a good idea to go in and help" he said as he turned to leave

Just on cue, as if Ed was had heard him, they heard Ed yell "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT ROY. GOD DAMNIT. WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE THIS KID IS SOOOO NOT GOING TO HAVE A FATHER WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU"

Once again Roy shook at the idea and rethought about going in but then a nurse came charging out looking really scared. Roy noticed a big cut on her arm and hopped that it wasn't Ed who cased it. The nurse looked like she was looking for something but when she saw Roy she instantly ran to him and grabbed his shoulders and started to shack him

"Are you the father of the child in there"

"Yes I am. Why? Is something wrong with the baby" Roy asked worried

The nurse shook her head "No it's the mother. He keeps on slashing at people when ever the try to get near to him to help him. See" She said as she pointed to her arm

"Do you want me to go in and help?"

The nurse nodded her head many times "Yes, yes, please" She pleaded as she grabbed Roy's left rist and dragged him in the room

When Roy got in there instantly almost got hit by a pair of scissors and a knife coming his way. Roy looked around and saw all the nurse and doctors hiding behind things. He turned to see the blond alchemist giving him a death glare.

"YOU ARE DEAD"

"Now Edo-chan calm down" Roy said as he walked over to the bed

"Calm down. How can I calm down when I am in pain and YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT" Ed yelled at Roy

"I know I know I fucked up but it will be ok" Roy said in a soothing voice as he managed to get over to the bed and sit behind Ed as he put his hands on Ed's shoulder

"Easy ed calm down. Deep breathing" Roy said as he rubbed Ed's shoulders to get his taught muscles to relax

Ed started to calm down and breath normally as every time he got a wave of pain he squeezed really hard onto Roy's legs that where now on ether side of his waist.

"That's it Mr. Ed, just a fue more pushes and this baby is out" the doctor said as he walked over to where Ed was (don't ask me how it will come out I just write the stories)

"God it hurts" Ed said as he pushed again

"I know baby I know" Roy said as he grabbed one of Ed's hands and held it while he kissed Ed's neck "Don't worry, it's almost over"

"That's it Mr. Ed. It's coming its coming" the doctor said

After a fue more pushes Ed heard the sound of a baby crying. He opened his eyes to see one of the nurses holding the baby while she cleaned it.

Roy smiled as he kissed the top of Ed's head and buried his face into the blond hair. "You did it baby" Roy whispered into his ear

"Congratulations" The nurse said with a smile as she handed Ed the baby, "It's a baby girl"

Ed smiled as he looked down at his daughter. "Sorry for hurting you" Ed said as he looked at the nurse

She smiled, "Its ok, I probably would he been like that too" she said as she let out a little laugh and turned to leave the couple alone

Roy lifted his hand and stroked the side of the baby girls face "She is really beautiful isn't she" Ed said as he looked at Roy and smiled

"Well she takes after her mom for that" Roy said and hugged Ed

"Don't you think you are out of trouble mister" Ed said laughing a little as he shoved Roy playfully

"No harm trying" Roy said as he shrugged "Oh, do you think I could hold her"

Ed nodded and lifted his arms towards Roy "Don't drop her and keep her head lifted" Ed said as Roy lifted her

Roy looked down at his daughter and couldn't help but smile. She opened her eyes and yawned as she reached and grabbed one of his fingers. _She looks just like her mom_. She had golden eyes and from the look of it a little of gold and brown hair. Her face looked so innocent but he knew sooner or later that face would be the death of him.

"So what do you want to name her" Roy asked as he handed her back to Ed

Ed looked up at the ceiling as he blow away a stray strand of blond hair "hmmm…how about Elizabeth" Ed said as he looked at Roy

Roy smiled "Its perfect" Roy said as he leaned down and kissed Ed and Elizabeth's forehead "Elizabeth Mustang"

**An: there you go and I hope you like it. It took me a long time to do because of exams but ha its better then me failing my exams right. See you soon and please tell me if you have a request.**

**CANDY IS SPIFFY! **


	4. Chapter 4: A pair of cat ears and a tail

Ok I saw a picture of Ed as a cat clutching roy's jaket so I got inspierd. I really hope you like it and please forgive me for not writing an sooner...I just havn't been in a really writing mood. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4: A pair of cat ears and a tai**l

Roy was lying in bed when a little of sunshine hit his face, waking him up for a new day. He rubbed his eyes as he blinked to wake up. He sat up in bed and yawned scratching his head. He felt something rub against his chest. He looked down and couldn't help but smile at the small boy lying there on him. He reached his hand up and started rubbing his catlike ears as the boy started to purr, snuggling more into him. Roy laughed a little at this.

"You are so cute Ed" He said as he smiled

Said boy named Ed opened his golden eyes and looked up at Roy. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He sat p in bed with Roy and rubbed his head on Roy's chin purring as he did with his catlike tail moving from side to side. Roy laughed

"Good morning to you too" Roy said as he hugged the boy and began to stroke his waist long golden hair

Ed looked up and kissed Roy on the cheek

"Can we have breakfast now" Ed asked as he put his head back on Roy's shoulder

"Sure, what would you like"

Ed thought over this before answering "Blueberry pancakes"

Roy laughed, how did he know that would be what Ed wanted

"Sure, ok" Roy said as he got up and got dress in a pair of blue jeans and a black button up shirt. Roy walked to the door about to go to the kitchen when he looked back to see the cute display of Ed starching and meowing as he did so. Roy sighed as he walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

**In the kitchen**

Roy had just about finished there breakfast when he heard the sound of running feet coming down the hall. Roy sat down the two plates of pancakes as he say Ed walk in the kitchen wearing a blue t-shirt and a blue jean jumper. Roy smiled as he opened his arms and Ed came running to him and jumping into his arms. Ed laughed as Roy spun him around before sitting him on a chair. Ed drooled as he looked at the meal before him and soon started to eat it at top speed. Roy laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. (Yes, we all need this in the morning)

After they finished eating and watched dishes the where soon on the couch in the living room with Ed on Roy's lap and Roy braiding the long golden hair

"So what do you want to do today Ed" Roy said as he tied a red ribbon on the end of the braid

"Huh, I thought you had to work today", Ed said as he turned to look at Roy

"I finished all my paperwork so Riza gave me the day off to hang out with you" (the most unlikely thing to ever happen)

"Hmmmm" Ed said as he put his chin on his hand that thought about this for awhile

"Can we go see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest" Ed asked as he looked up at Roy

"I don't know" Roy said. His friends had already watched and said it was violent, with a lot of fighting and could be kind of scary for Ed, seeing as he is 9.

"Please" Ed begged as he pouted and his eyes got a little bit watery

Roy tried not to look but it was so damn hard to resist Ed. _No wonder everyone gives him what he wants._

Roy sighed

"Ok, we can go see it. I swear you are going to be the death of me one day looking so damn cute" Roy said shacking his head

"Yes" Ed said as he kissed Roy "And you love me for it"

Roy couldn't help but laugh "Yes, I do"

"I love you" Ed said

"I love you too" Roy said as he gave Ed a quick kiss "Know go get your shoes on" Roy said as he pushed Ed of his lap

Ed laughed as he ran up stairs

Roy smiled as he got up off the couch. He was the happiest man a live. He had friends that loved him, a good job, a nice place to stay, and best of all…he had the most wonderful boy on the face of the earth as his lover…Edward Elric.

A/N: Here you go and I hope you like it. I am abit rusty because I havn't written in a long time so here you go and please review and give me and idea for the next thing. Thank you

Ed: I will forgive you for this story as long as next tiome I get to yell at Roy

Roy: But Ed, you looked so cute as a cat and you liked it when I rubbed your ears admit it

Ed:...ok, ok, so i did but that dosn't mean anything blushs

Roy: Ahhh, you are so cute when you blush Kisses Ed

Me: OK so see you soon


	5. Chapter 5: The hair

**I was board out of my mind so here I am again writing a random RoyxEd story that isn't any good but who's complaining. I got inspired to do this from a picture that I found from one of the episodes. I really hope u like it. And don't blame me if it is bad because no one gave me idea's and the only review I got was one saying how sick I was because of the last chapter where Ed is and Roy's….21. But it is better then one story I read that was RoyxEd where Roy was Ed's _Foster Father_….so compared to that, my mind is sweet and innocent. Anyway…on with the crappy story.**

Chapter 5: The hair

"Come on Ed"

"NO"

"Please Ed"

"NO and for the last time NO!"

Roy sighed as he stared at the door that separated him from his short blond lover.

"Come on. No one is going to see you"

"That's what you said the last time we did this and what happened…Riza and Havoc saw us….and you know Havoc, he kept teasing me for a mouth and scene Riza was laughing because she thought it was funny she joined in too and by the end of the mouth the whole god damn central knew"

Roy laughed

"And you weren't really helping either you bastared"

"Do you really think that I am enjoying this"

"Yes, you do. I can tell, you just _love_ to see me this way"

Roy sighed again at Edward's thick-headedness

"Look, I won't take any pictures and blackmail you and I will make sure that no one sees us this time. Ok"

"….you promise"

Roy laughed

"Yes I promise"

Roy heard Ed sighed as he turned the door knob and opened the door.

Roy couldn't help but crack a smile and giggle a little as his blond lover stepped out of the room wearing a red dress and having…..GREEN HAIR! ((yes the famous green hair episode that I heard so much about but have never really seen))

Roy couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing his head off.

Ed face went red with rage but he soon forgot that as he too had something up his sleeve.

Ed smiled

"Roy, can you close your eyes for a sac"

Roy stopped laughing and looked a little frightened when he saw Ed's smile

"What are you going to do"

"Oh…nothing. Now close your eyes or you will ruin the surprise"

Ed put on his pout face with his eyes wide and his bottom lip hanging out

Roy sighed

He closed his eyes and waited to see what Ed was going to do to him

After a fue minutes he thought he heard Ed laugh but he ignored it

"Ok…I am done"

Roy opened his eyes to see Ed holding up a mirror

Roy looked into the mirror and his eyes went wide

His hair….his hair…it…it was…PINK!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL BLACK HAIR"

"The same thing you did to my beautiful blond hair"

Roy sighed and looked at the blond…I mean green haired man and smiled

"I guess we are even know huh"

"No not quite"

Roy blinked confused

"What do you mean?"

The next day Roy walked by his office and opened the door to find his subordinates laughing there heads off.

"WHAT might I ask is so funny, and what are you doing in my office"

Havoc moved and showed him a picture still laughing

Roy took it and gritted his teeth together

"EDWARD ELRIC"

Roy turned running to find the shrimp and dropping the picture as he did

If you saw the picture you would have seen our beautiful Roy Mustang with pink hair…wearing…a red dress.

**A/N: See…totally pointless but that is what these stories are pointless randomness stories. So now give me some ideas on the next chapter or there will be more stupid pointless stories. Thank u.**


	6. Chapter 6: Be careful

A/N: This…is random…and may not make any scenes at all…but I was board….so…please deal with me a little longer.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the FMA characters…sadly

**Be careful**

Ed sighed as he shifted his position in the chair out said General Mustang's office, waiting for his next orders. Ed…was board

"Why did he call me here so early? I could be at the library doing more important things but noooo…I had to be here" Ed said more to himself them anyone impatiular. He then heard the door beside him open and looked to see Roy standing in the doorway.

"You may come in now Fullmetal" Roy said as he went back in

Ed got up out of his chair and walked into the office, slamming the door closed. He walked over to one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk and sat down in it, waiting for Roy's orders.

"Well Fullmetal," Roy said flipping through some papers, "I found another lead to the stone. It's in Osaka. Some guy claims that he can make it and other people are backing him up on it." Roy handed him a folder holding the info inside. Ed took it and opened it looking through them and then closing the folder.

"Well, if that is all Colonel basterd, then excuse me but I have more important things to do then stay and chat" Ed said as he got

"Oh, Fullmetal" Roy said

Ed turned to him

"Be careful"

Ed blinked….was Roy actually…being nice to him? Ed smirked; "Like I would die before a Colonel with a god complex" Ed said as he walked to the door and slammed it close.

For that day on WEIRD things have been happening. When ever Ed went in to the office to get more info, Roy would tell him to be careful and the touch him someway; a tug on the arm, the grab of a hand, the touch of a shoulder, and even one day he hugged him. Ed was starting to think the Colonel had gone crazy. This was so unlike him. The neck day Roy went and KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK. Ed eye's widened but he just hit Roy on the head with his automall and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Ed ran into his room closing the door and jumping on his bed.

_What is wrong with him? And…why did I feel so happy when he just now kissed me on the cheek. Could I be…in love with Mustang…No, it can't be. That basterd has never been anything to be but a basterd…but he has helped me a lot in trying to get Al his body back and me my limbs…and keeping the secret that I did human transmutation and lived to himself, not telling anyone…maybe…maybe I am_

Ed closed his eyes as he feel asleep think of Roy.

After he finished his assignment, he went back to Roy's office to hand him his report. The whole time Roy was reading it, Ed was staring at him.

_I must say, his really is handsome. And his eyes are really beautiful…yup…totally like him. _

Ed smiled and laughed to himself at the thought.

"Well Fullmetal, it looks like you managed not to destroy anything which is good. I also have another mission for you" Roy said as he handed the folder to Ed. Ed stood up to leave when he heard Roy call him.

"Fullmetal" Roy said as he got up and walked to Ed

"Yes" Ed asked

"Be…" He was about to say when Ed cut him off by holding his hand up. Roy looked at Ed, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks and see him looking at the floor.

"Why…why do you tell me to be careful so many times? Why did you kiss me on the cheek and hug me…why"

Roy sighed as he looked own

"Do you really want to know"

Ed nodded as he put his hand down and looked at Roy

"It's….it's because I love you"

Ed gasped by this. _Did…did he say what I think he just said_. "Really"

"Yes, I really love you. I am always afraid that something bad will happen to you and I will never see you again" Roy said as he hung his head in shame. Roy was expecting some yelling or something to be transmuted but what happened did surprise him.

"Well"

Roy looked up to see Ed up close to him and smiling. "Well what"

"Well, aren't you going to tell be to be careful and give me a kiss" Ed said as he giggled

Roy's eyes widened at the sudden change in Eds mood but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ed waist. "Be careful" Roy said as he leaned down and kissed Ed on the lips. Ed sighed as he closed his eyes and out his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him closer. Roy wanted to go deeper and licked Ed's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Ed hesitated at first but opened his mouth to let Roy's tongue in. Roy smiled as he deepened the kiss, loving the taste of Ed. It soon came time to breath as he pulled away from Ed. Ed winded at the loss and Roy laughed.

"I love you" Roy said as he laid his forehead on Eds

Ed smiled. "I love you too….basterd" Ed said as he gave Roy another quick kiss and left, leaving the 'basterd' smiling.

An: As I said…bored. This probably sucks so you don't have to review or anything. You can even flame it if you want. I don't really care that much.


End file.
